The present invention relates to pet accessories and, more particularly, to a dog vest with an integrated flexible bumper to aid visually impaired dogs and prevent the dog from injuring themselves by alerting the dog of walls or objects in their path.
There are many visually impaired and blind dogs. Typically, these dogs do not move around much and can suffer from a lower quality of life due to fear of bumping into objects, walls or the like. Moreover, many owners of visually impaired dogs cannot move furniture or place objects in various locations, as their dogs often have set paths that they know are safe. If they run into an unexpected object in this path, the visually impaired dog may be fearful of even traveling along their usual path.
Very little is currently done to help such animals. Many pet owners use a collar and leash to help guide their visually impaired dog to lead them outdoors, to other locations, and the like.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that can give a visually impaired dog the confidence to navigate without fear of injuring themselves by bumping into objects or walls.